Je t'aime,means something I could never say before
by MichelleLiz
Summary: This little story is about a half-blood falling in love with Draco Malfoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

-Mara Juliet Browning-

My life was beyond natural.I was a witch first off all,and not muggle societies wart faced witch.I attended Hogwarts of Witchcraft and ,I used a wand and a broomstick,and I did use a I looked like an ordinary teenager;long red-brown hair which was layered in a "scene kid" fashion,aquamarine blue eyes,a cute little nose,nice lips,flawless skin,tall and skinny yet curvy.I wasn't normal and I didn't mind.I had great friends and a lovely boyfriend I might add.I am not naturally from England,but from mom,before she died,was american and from dad was a George Clooney look alike from England...they met up,yada yada yada,and had stayed in England because father finally told mother that he was a wizard and he wanted me to go to I was five,mother was killed by a because she didn't want to be his play thing.I was young so it didn't affect me as father tried to raise me the best he could but he just didn't have the woman ability to raise me,so he hired a "nannie" for me.I supposedly needed the mother figure in my life.

Of course I arrive into Hogwarts and everything changed;my perspective on life,my style,my attitude... I met what we now call the three of the Golden Four;the famous Harry Potter,the awkward yet funny and kind Ron Weasly,and the beautifully intelligent Hermione there comes the worst of people..the higher class wizards..HA...Draco Malfoy and his taunted me about not just my parentage,but Hermione's too.I was the half blood and she the so much bullying,this is where Hon Nobles,my boyfriend,pops sticks up for us and an instant bond bubbles up.(Mind you,we start dating at the end of second year.)

I come home a brand new me and I scared off my arrive but they only run away.I wasn't a bad child,just hurt and I got over breezed by and school started went by and Harry faced the man who killed his parents,Lord the year before Harry, Hon and I started dating,we knew our friendship was strong and we both agreed to date.

The years pasted by and we are now in our sixth so different than what it used to be.I've been playing Chaser on the Quidditch team ever since second year.I make decent grades in my classes and I have the greatest friend's in the world,even a very spiffy boyfriend!

I tossed and turned in my bed,waiting for my father's knock that would normally wake me up.I was so used to this knock,ever since first was the knock to signal my departure day I'd go back to school and continue life there!A few more minutes and then I heard that father's deep voice boomed, "Mara,time to get up."

I flung the covers and jumped out of bed,running to the door and hugging my father.I missed him so much,he had been working overtime at the Ministry of Magic(He was one of the few aurors)."I love you dad!"

I felt him tense up then hesisantly patt my thought I did something wrong or wanted something."Um..I love you too mind if I ask you what the bloody hell this is for?"

I sighed and took a step back. "I don't want anything dad nor did I do can ask Ellen.I just wanted to tell you I love you.I've missed you ya know."

"I'm sorry Mara.I know I have worked alot but I will try to make it up I pr..."

I held up my hand to his lips."Don't make a promise dad,I know you might not be able to keep it and I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing."

Dad rubbed his face in the aggravated way."I really wish I didn't work so much love."

I hugged him again."You love your job and I know you're doing this for 't worry daddy,I'm not angry at you for it."

He affectionately hugged me back."Thanks Mara."He gently shoved me away. "Now go get ready,Hogwarts awaits!"

I smiled and ran to my room.

I arrived at King's Cross station and went through 9 1/3's,as I set my cart by the train,I searched for familiar then I saw the group of red haired Weasly's.I ran to them and hugged they all drifted apart and Ron approached me. "Ello Mara!"

I looked for Harry."Where's Harry?"

Ron gave a evil snicker."Probably snogging Ginny somewhere."

I smiled at this.I was beyond used to Harry and Ginny,everybody but Harry knew about her love for was about time they hooked up too!"At least they finally admitted their heart's desire."I knudged Ron with my elbow,he knew what I meant.

Ron's face grew red."I can't seem to tell Hermione that I'm in love with her."

I put my hand on Ron's shoulder."Give it time,but don't be to late about need to tell her soon."

The train whistle blew,signaling to everbody to board the train.I gave one more glance to the crowds of people,hoping Harry and Ginny seemed to follow my glance."They might be saving us a seat on the 's go."

He gently grabbed my elbow and dragged me onto the train,searching the compartment's for our ..to ruin that,Draco appeared."Lookey here...two of the world's worst wizards yet."His snicker ticked me off.

I pulled out my wand and pointed at his face."Lookey here..my wand to your face!Tell me ferret face...did you plan on getting blasted in the face today?"

Draco glared at me with his cold grey eyes...eyes that never showed kindness nor warmth."I'd watch it Browning...just because your precious daddy is one of the powerfullest Auror's doesn't mean you're untouchable.I'd remember that if I were you."

I scoffed."If that was supose to scare me...remind me to tremble in fear and run away crying."

Draco sneered."You mock me now,but you just wait..."He snapped his finger's and him and his group shoved past us.

I shook my head and looked at the people who were standing out of theirs compartments,hoping for a duel."Sorry to dissapoint ya,but there will be no duel here one of you possibly direct me to where Harry Potter could be?"

Everybody pointed to where Draco now stood.A guarantee Harry was there."Come on got a pest problem to take care of again."

I cleared my throat."Excuse me ferret,but I think I msut exterminate your presence from here you were a pest problem...and we must...shoo you bye!"I mockingly waved at him in a cheerful way.

He hissed at me."Remember Browning..and you too Granger...you both are next."And with that,he was gone,again,hopefully for awhile.

I went inside the compartment room and shut the door after Ron quietly made his way in and sat by Hermione.I sat across from Harry and smirked."He so fears me."I winked and sat smugly in my seat.

Harry let out a laugh."If he doesn't fear you yourself,he should fear your power!Besides Herimione,your one badass witch."

I pretended to pop my collar."Ya know..gotta keep the arrogant pretense up."

I smiled and picked at my pants. "Has anybody seen Hon?"Everybody shrugged,so I got up and left.I wanted to at least find him and say hi..kiss his lips...

As I made my way into the third tarin area,I finally found his hyper asian butt jumping up and down by the food cart.I shoveled out three gold coins."Butterbeer please?"I smiled as Hon looked back at me and took my drink.I slowl sautered away.

I heard Hon's footsteps behind me and I turned to look at him,smiling."Stalking is a very unattrative habit ya know."

Hon gave me a goofy smile and held up two butterbeers."What am I suppose to do with the other one?"

"Come find your girlfriend."I winked and gave a random kid my butterbeer.I looked back at Hon and moved the hair out of his eyes.

Hon jumped back and violently started fixing his hair."Don't mess with the do' woman!"He then wrapped his arms around my hips and brought me closer to him,I felt the cold butterbeers agaist the small of my back.

I kissed his lips gently and leaned my head against his chest."How was your summer?"

"Went to China to see my culture,even though I'm born here...afterwards I chilled at home.I missed you!"Hon kissed the top of my head then my nose.

I rubbed my nose against his and giggled."I missed you too!"

Then the ferret shoves past us.I know he saw us."My bad."Yeah,he saw us.

I knew I looked pissed because Hon gently grabbed my face and made me look at him."Don't worry about him M.J,he isn't worth moment we are sharing right now..."He placed my hand over his heart,"Is what's important."

I let my anger go away and I smiled."You always know what to say!"

Hon cupped my cheek."You're my girl,I'm suppoe to know what to say to make you feel better."He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I pulled back and winked at him."Come on,let's go sit with the other's before they think something."

"But...my friend's want me to sit with them..."He gave me a pleading look.

One bad thing about being in seperate houses was different friends.I sighed,"Ok..go ahead."

He hugged me close."I will come find you in the dinner hall,k?"

I folded my arms."Ok."

He kissed my cheek then winked at me."Thank you Mara!"

I watched as he skipped over to his looked back at me and smiled.I managed to give him a small smile.I shouldn't be so greedy...he did have a life too.

I eventually made my way back to my firend's,after I changed into my school peeped over her book."So I'm guessing you found him?"

I smiled and nodded."Yeah..I did,but he wanted to hang with his friend's."

Ron patted my knee."Well mate,you got your friends to hang with!"

Harry jumped into my lap and pinched my cheeks."Yeah your weird,crazy friends."

I pushed him off of me and playfully kicked at all soon were laughing like a bunch of was what I missed sincerely over the summer!

**I do not own the original Harry Potter characters! 3 So I hope this is a good way to start off!I haven't written in forever so don't mind me if it's a tad bleck!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once arriving to Hogwarts,everybody was seperated amongst the chaos of first years and friends hugging friends.I tried searching for Ron and Hermione,but I could not find was the same for Harry as I did see Draco,of all just blocked my veiw.I sighed as he grew closer."Malfoy,I do believe this is stalking."

He just smirked."As if the likes of me would stalk you...half-blood,almost as bad as mud-bloods."

I rolled my eyes."OK,so if you're not here to stalk me,then why are you?"

I watched as Draco looked down and kick the stone ground."I do what I want and I can do things without a reason."

I laughed."You just clearly stated that I was just as bad as a mud-blood so why would you affiliate with the 'likes' of me?"

Draco shrugged."Like I said..no reason to do what I want!"With that,he walked off.

I just stood there,looking at he insane or something?Then I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist."Found ya!And before the feast too!How awesome am I?"

I giggled and turned around to face Hon."Yes you on,let's go."I smiled as I felt his hand slip into mine.

I sighed as I watched my boyfriend run to his house ,I felt very selfish...but I felt he didn't want to spend much time with I was just imagining seemed perfect with him,so maybe my heart was trying to find faults in ,I don't know!I didn't even realize I was standing where everybody could bump into me.

Harry came over to me and led me over to the Gryffindor table."Come on Mar,you gotta eat and not worry about him."

I looked at Harry in a dumb-founded way,my mouth gaping open and my eyes wide."How did you now?"

He shrugged and smile."Well for one...the look on your two,you were staring at three,you don't just zone out randomly..it's not like you to do that."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose."You know me better than I know myself Harry!"

"I just know what I see and I can tell she is confused."

I shook my head."See,I didn't even know I was now that you mentioned it,thats the exact feeling that ya Harry,you know me better."

I felt his hand reach up to my face and caress my touch...it felt so different,and not like normal touches we've exchanged before.I glanced up at Harry and saw the way he looked at brilliant green eyes showing compassion and love,but not friendship love...

"Harry..."

He quickly removed his hand and cleared his throat."Sooooo...who's ready for their classes!"Talk about a change of subject!

I quickly dismissed what just happened from head and began to slowly eat my food,but that eventually turned into me playing with my food.I felt as if I was being watched...so I looked up in front of me,and guess who?Draco Malfoy was staring at cold grey eyes searching mine.I couldn't tear my gaze away from was so weird but at the same time,it felt I felt another pair of eyes on me...I looked to my side and noticed it was Harry's green he quickly looked away.I quickly looked back at Draco,but noticed that he had left.

Odd.I've never caught Draco looking at me without a sneer on his was up,with both Harry and Draco.I felt something rising,and I feared that.

**Very short I know,but Ifelt that was a perfect ending for this chapter!**


End file.
